warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flametail
i think flamekit will be evil. does anyone know what his warrior name would be? FireWolf787 15:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think he'll be evil. He seems to curious about everything, but if he's evil he'll be nice when he's curious. Oh, and I don't know yet. Warrior♥ 00:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Should we change his picture? After all, now he's an apprentice. :LST DragonClan's Camp 00:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC)LightningstarLST Flamepaw I've heard rumors on the Warriors Fanfiction story entitled "The Brightest Dawn" that Flamepaw's full medicine cat name will be Flamewhisker Cranixstar 18:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction is made by other people and it is made up stories. Aurorablaze 22:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Warrior name Where is it stated in the books that his warrior name will be Flametail? I think we should change it back to flamepaw Aurorablaze 22:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) There is no erin hunter chat on his page stating that his full name will be flametail, i think we should change it back [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] That's a good idea--Nightfall101 02:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) See Allegiances The Fourth Apprentice. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 02:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i see. sry i didn't look hard enough! i wanna be really good![[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Oh yeah, but Toadkit and Rosekit are warriors already? They should probably be older apprentices.--Nightfall101 02:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ya i agree with that. They were in the nursery together for a while and i think they should be denmates again [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Yeah they were older kits when Dovekit and Ivykit were new-born. Now they're warriors and Dovekit and Ivykit are still young kits?--Nightfall101 02:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Guys, please take this kind of discussion to the forums. Character talk pages are meant for improvements about the article, not for chatter about characters. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Rumors? I've heard a few rumors that in Fading Echos, there will be another point of view from another cat, from another Clan. I've also heard that this cat is Flametail. Any ideas if this is true? I think it might be. ♥ Hazumu Osaragi™ ♥May StarClan Light Your Path 19:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It's Night Whispers that those are about, and they've supposedly been confirmed, so we posted them on the Night Whispers page, but I don't think it's necessary to post them on his page yet. insaneular Talk 20:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Why do you think that he will have a POV in Night Whispers? Quickheart 18:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It has actually been confirmed that he will have a POV in Night Whispers[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar''']]Leader of Starclan I know that but what is the reason he has a POV? Quickheart 18:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess you'll find out when the book is released. 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat? Hey, even though he's technically still an apprentice, because there's another medicine cat, he received his medicine cat name, so should he get a medicine cat picture? I should probably bring this up at PCA, but I figured I should start at the root of the issue =P ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 05:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that your right. Quickheart 18:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC)